


Silent Snowflake

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was as silent as a bootprint muffled in snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Snowflake

Title: Silent Snowflake  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Character: Russia  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
Summary: He was as silent as a bootprint muffled in snow. Russia character study.

 

None of them see him coming. His cheeks rosy, his smile boyish, and his amythest eyes "magically enchanting" or so his subordinates said. No one was the wiser.

"Hello friends!" He waved his gloved hand in greeting to the rest of the Allies, and they returned the gesture.

He was as silent as a bootprint muffled in snow. He was the mighty blizzard forming unseen in the clouds. An unseen icicle waiting to drop on the enemy's head, and he had many enemies. Or perhaps he was going to make many enemies when the time was right.

He was Russia.


End file.
